Will You Marry Me?
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: Sam brings Gabriel to watch the sunset, a tradition of every Thursday. He then proposes. Human!AU Sabriel


**Will You Marry Me?**

Sam pulled up near the ever so familiar field, glancing across it before turning to Gabriel getting out of the car. Gabriel smiled at him, "Time to watch the sunset, hey?" Sam nodded and took the bakers hand, quickly climbing over the stile and through the trees that protected the flower garden.

"_Where are you taking me, Gabe?"_

Gabriel turned around with a mischievous grin, "Somewhere special?"

"_Somewhere spe-" he didn't finish his sentence before Gabriel pulled him by the hand through the canopy of leaves and branches. Sam gasped, "Gabe… It's beautiful."_

"_Before the farmer who lived here died, I used to work for him. To get some extra cash. I have known him for years, I knew his wife. This was his wife's garden but unfortunately, cancer took her away from him. He barely lasted a year after she died and he left his farm to me. Including the flower garden. It's now more of a memorial to them more than anything now but he made me promise one thing. It was his dying wish."_

"_What?"_

"_Bring a special person to this garden. The one you trust with your life. Your soulmate."  
_-  
Gabriel came through it after him, grinning at Sam the same way he did back then, "I love this tradition. Even after years we're still doing it." The lawyer nods, "But now we remember to bring food." Gabriel laughs, "Yeah, we remember to bring food."

The settled down in their usual spot in the middle of the garden, picnic blanket down and food set out. Their tradition was to come here every Thursday in honour of when they got together. They came whenever they liked of course, but they never missed a Thursday.

_Sam and Gabriel, now 20 and 24 respectively, lay quietly in the garden. They looked up at the sky as the sun started to set, Sam lay on his back and Gabriel sprawled across his chest. Suddenly, the baker burst out laughing, "I just remembered when our roles were switched. I was the one lay on my back with you on my chest."_

Sam hit a growth spurt when he was 19 making him a good 6 inches taller than Gabriel. It changed the roles in a lot of things.

"_You know you like it really." The lawyer smirked, "You don't protest… much." Gabriel choked.  
_-  
After they finished their mini picnic, they relaxed among the numerous, colourful flowers. "I really love the sunset." The 30 year old muttered, Sam nodded, "I know. You've told me." They chatted until the sun finally started to go down then went silent, watching the colours change from daytime to warm reds, pinks and oranges.

"_I love the sunset."_

"_You've told me. Tell me a memory of a sunset you've had."_

"_I used to bring Cas here all the time. He didn't really count, being my brother and all but when we needed to escape from our brothers, from our dad, from Naomi and Anna, we came here. No one else knew about this place, it was our place. I told Cas the old mans dying wish. And Cas said he'd find a place like that of his own."_

"_Where?"_

"_Now that would be telling wouldn't it."_

Gabriel whined as Sam moved from under him but quickly shut up when Sam knelt on one knee by him. The baker quickly sat up, "Sam?"

"Shh, love. This… What I'm going to say has taken me.. 6 months to get up the courage to do this so, please, don't say anything until the end. Gabriel Novak, I love you-"

"_Time passes by when you're in love." Sam muttered sleepily._

"_You love me?"_

"_M-Maybe…"_

"_I love you too, Sammy."_

"And I don't think that love will ever end. We've been together 9 years and the flame never died. So, on this Thursday, 9 years since we got together, I am proposing that you, Gabriel Novak, will marry me, Sam Winchester." Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but Sam shook his head, "I chose now because of the sunset. The sunset it a symbol of our love. It was there when we got together, it was there when we first said 'I love you' to each other, it was there when we said goodbye when I went to Stamford,-"

"_Sammy, don't leave."_

"_If I'm going to become a lawyer, I have to Gabe."_

"_Can't you run the bakery with me?"_

_Sam laughed but not mockingly, "Sorry, love, I can't." He took Gabriel's chin in his hand and kissed his lips, "I'll be back, I promise."_

"_Promise?" Gabriel help up a pinky._

"_Promise." Sam hooked his around Gabriel's._

"It was there when I came back and surprised you early."

_Sam looked across the flower garden, looking for Gabriel. The sun was setting so he expected Gabriel to be here. He spotted him asleep among the lilies. He went over as quietly as he could and leaned down and kissed Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes flew open in shock before he recognised the familiar lips and started to kiss back. When Sam finally pulled away, Gabriel was still looking at him in shock. _

"_You! You weren't supposed to be back for another week!"_

"_They let me home early."_

"_But- But!"_

"_Gabe, guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I passed."_

"_Sam, you- wait, what."_

"_I passed."_

It was there for everything. Every single thing, so please, I ask you again. Gabriel Novak, will you marry me?"

"Sam… I-I.." 

"Please."

"I will."

Sam quickly pulled Gabriel into a tight hug and kissed him, hard. He muttered 'Thank yous' between the kisses. When they finally pulled away from each other, giant smiles were beaming from their faces, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
